familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Independence County, Arkansas
Independence County is a county located in the U.S. state of Arkansas. As of 2010, the population was 36,647. The county seat is Batesville. Independence County is Arkansas's ninth county, formed on October 20, 1820, from a portion of Lawrence County and named to honor the Declaration of Independence. It is an alcohol prohibition or dry county. The Batesville Micropolitan Statistical Area includes all of Independence County. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 98.99%) is land and (or 1.01%) is water. List Of Highways * U.S. Highway 167 * Arkansas Highway 14 * Arkansas Highway 25 * Arkansas Highway 37 * Arkansas Highway 69 * Arkansas Highway 69 Business * Arkansas Highway 87 * Arkansas Highway 106 * Arkansas Highway 122 * Arkansas Highway 157 * Arkansas Highway 230 * Arkansas Highway 233 * Arkansas Highway 333 * Arkansas Highway 367 * Arkansas Highway 394 Adjacent counties *Sharp County (north) *Lawrence County (northeast) *Jackson County (east) *White County (south) *Cleburne County (southwest) *Stone County (west) *Izard County (northwest) Demographics data]] As of the census of 2000, there were 34,233 people, 13,467 households, and 9,669 families residing in the county. The population density was 45 people per square mile (17/km²). There were 14,841 housing units at an average density of 19 per square mile (8/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 94.91% White, 2.04% Black or African American, 0.45% Native American, 0.65% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.64% from other races, and 1.28% from two or more races. 1.53% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 13,467 households out of which 32.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.00% were married couples living together, 9.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.20% were non-families. 25.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.47 and the average family size was 2.95. In the county the population was spread out with 24.50% under the age of 18, 9.20% from 18 to 24, 27.70% from 25 to 44, 24.10% from 45 to 64, and 14.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 96.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,920, and the median income for a family was $38,444. Males had a median income of $27,284 versus $20,086 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,163. About 9.90% of families and 13.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 16.10% of those under age 18 and 14.40% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Townships http://www.census.gov/geo/www/maps/DC10_GUBlkMap/cousub/dc10blk_st05_cousub.html#I * Ashley * Barren * Big Bottom-Wycough-Logan (Newark) * Black River-Marshell * Cushman-Union (Cushman) * Departee * Dota * Fairview (Pleasant Plains) * Gainsboro * Greenbrier * Hill * Huff * Jefferson * Liberty * McHue * Magness (Magness) * Moorefield (Moorefield, part of Batesville) * Oil Trough (Oil Trough) * Relief * Rosie * Ruddell (most of Batesville) * Salado * Washington * White River (Sulphur Rock) See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Independence County, Arkansas References Category:Counties of Arkansas Category:Independence County, Arkansas Category:Established in 1820